Her one and only, Hero king
by BloodLocket
Summary: Peach finds venting to Zelda to be good therapy after realizing she is ever so deeply in love with the hero-king Marth. However she begins to hear rumors regarding his relationship with his ex-wife with Princess Caeda to be quite suspicious.


Peach had only small crushes; once with Mario, a phase with Link here and there. But my, would she stumble over just one blue blood.

Turning sides and messing her golden hair, stomach evolving from the swimming intentions of butterflies just even from the thought of him. Vision fading and mind ablank, her voice was hard to comprehend from such intense feeling when asked about how she felt towards him. She could feel as if she should faint, a more extreme emotion than when Bowser had basically sent her deep within the unknown galaxy. More extreme than being forced a wedding on the moon, more than a final turn in a Mario Party game. Why she felt this she may never know, but bickering these feelings away with fellow friends, she found herself addicted to the feeling of being painfully deep in love. Definitely, it was much more than love. Finding the words into meaning, she couldn't describe it. Infatuated? An attachment? Desire? She really had no clue. Never did she feel so much as a woman as she had with Altea's now hero-king. She'd leave herself breathless over little things, meaningless things. His hair? Each piece she'd find perfectly in place, a darling. Doll eyes with a feminine twist she found tender. His manner, too gentleman like for such royalty.

"Obsessed?" Hylian's princess had pronounced, loving her flavor of steamed tea. "No, not even close. You rank higher than a erotomaniac. You're consumed, hung up, taken over." She had far too much information on love from her wise being, and knew the mushroom princess was so addicted just by how'd her face would flush a pure red sting. Also by the long hour conversation of his appearance and prissy attitude.

"This isn't my issue." Stirring her finger among the handle of a teaspoon, keeping the liquid well varied. She had always wondered how Zelda had managed to deal with her many sentences based solely on her royal crush. "My issue is that he doesn't love me and I'm so 'hung up' I'm already hung dry."

"You don't know. He may, he may not love you." Another long, careful sip. She had to think of what to say to Peach next, knowing she'd be all over of the 'he loves me, he loves me not' business. "But you really may never know unless you find out for yourself."

The red sting, this time burning more than spicy curry had been spread across the princess' face. Reaching to every corner of her cheek, the red proceeded to. The addicting feeling had come back along with a crimson shade toning well into her cheeks, practically drooling of even the sight of holding hands and slight pecks. Not at all had she thought of being the one at chase, what would she say? How should she say it? Is he a thing for poems? Listings and listings of questions had raced faster than a 200cc tournament. One seemed to put her closest to edge, what would he say back?

"Oh, I'm more traditional." Crossing legs had faced her friend. Her seeming to back off the idea of wanting to confess, less problematic for her. "The lady should be the one to receive praise."

"You're full of it." Mischievous, more towards a playful manner, she grinned. Knowing fully well it would hit hard, but would work as strong motivation. "Besides, it may be your only solution. I heard the other day rumors of Caeda finally getting back with him."

Her heart sinking, pain striking sharp. A cost of loving someone. To have a wonderful feeling, you must have the after effect of strong pain, one besides being painfully in love. And she knew it was true, an even worse part. She remembered when Marth had been so broken, though the strong king he still is now had no tears to be shed in front of anyone. Caeda had called it off, and the way she told it he described, found him to be so sore that he'd not be found any feeling of the numbing wound afterwards. A blessed heartbreak for her, a thick stab towards him. Days Peach would find him and herself being tired of seeing him drenched in overdue agony. Recovering slowly he eventually found himself realizing that the pain will only continue if he will never proceed to have a distraction and other morals he could find from the experience. This was when Peach had a leading hope, she could find herself the partner she had wanted for so long.

Though the rumors were wildfire, like liquid running in a falls, Caeda had been found with the king. A king she hoped would be her's, off from Caeda's. The discovery Peach had so desperately wished she hadn't known, consuming her more as the addiction to love had turned into addiction of lack of attention, and she couldn't stop it. She didn't want to hear what they had exchanged, people filling her head with scenarios only enticing her envy and bitterness. Had the pain only subsided after her most difficult vent with the Hylian princess, finally let the contents spill out of the bottle seeing her run to her with a liquid stain across her makeup. Her cries and gasping heard only through faint comfort. She had swore she was never the same after the event, and tried and tried again to forget only to be brought up by the dear friend who comforted her. However, she knew Zelda didn't mean ill manners towards her, it still had hurt hard though. Turning into a scar. She wondered if she should run and be forgotten of by everyone, or sit and be pitied upon. Either way, she needed to express her longing.

"I...I must go." Peach stuttered. Hiding her means of embarrassment and enraptured pressure of sadness she left her tea presented on the table.

"Oh please…" Zelda leaned to her, standing with open arms to pull her in. She knew she had pushed her a little too hard based on her action, her sorrow showing with each drop of affection as she had wanted Peach to stay by her.

"No, it's okay Zelda dear, I know you didn't mean it." She sighed, starting to leave with the door partly open. Gazing for a second, she spoke. "I'm just...So overwhelmed. I must go."

"I…" What could she do? What Peach had wanted her to do? She wanted her safe but she might overfill the cup again. She didn't want her alone and crying, out in the open. But if it was therapeutic just to watch the outside, she understood. People need to be left alone at times, until they gather what to say and what to think, she had to even if it meant she'd worry. "I'm so sorry…"

Peach nodded, her tears at the end of her eyes leaving out a sense of submissity. "I'll be fine. I'll return soon." From her departure, she had left all of her positivity of Marth at the door, and all of her sadness of Marth after the steps into outside.

Clicks of her heels were going at a face pace, along with the tips of her fingers grasped tightly onto her dress. She let everyone whom she passed by observe her tears. No shame, only in the fact her love was so strong for someone who had not the same feelings. How could she be this way over some, some man? Her usual fierce and stood form stayed behind at the same door she left. All she wanted to do was to cry, an emotion she had known all too well from the pain of loving someone. Searching and looking and passing by, she found comfort in one place, the mansion's garden. She had finally settled in the quiet meadow, a place she could cry with tranquility and thoughtlessness. She had always tried to remain calm when in vulnerability. Who knows, she might just get kidnapped again even just shedding one tear with the amount of helplessness she was buried so deep within.

Pillowed and rested well by the gleaming flowers, her hearing sensitive. Her body open to feeling, the chemicals inside her mind were flowing like a stream. She could feel everything, and by the taints of the rubber grass she heard steps. Probably some fighter just passing by, or it was Lucas observing the sunflowers. A special reminder to Marth, both of them being cute boys Peach had loved. Her heart jolted and gave her transition towards a new feeling however hearing the voice of...the one she was just thinking of.

"Princess." Wondrous, an angel beckoned to her ears, with a slight ticklish feeling among the flesh. His voice fluttering her mind, her being corrupt with his attention. Even hearing him say 'Princess' was enough to spiral her down more into the corruption. "Please, I'd like to rest with you and dry your dainty tears."

Affection? Towards her? Wherever was the woman he wanted to be with? Jealousy overriding but, after all this might be her only chance for her to confess. She always thought it was weird to say 'confess', a way she thought it sounded as if your telling something with strong resistance like a sin. Perhaps this was just that, a sin to loving someone she thought hadn't loved her. What was she to say back to his remark he just spoke? Of course she'd be in a hurry to rush along the conversation but she wasn't to be too desperate to immediately telling him her feelings. She'd surely say something in her ladylike tone, sure that'll pass for her.

"Tears? Oh, simply I wasn't crying. I'm fine. But rest if you will. Company is always fond." Wiping away, brushing wet stains aside her face. The prince was in pink shade among his face with a smile plastered, and apparently content he could see her pretty face. Admittedly showing some feeling to reassure her in someway. Perhaps he could work some therapy with her, seeing her sad was damaging towards him. She belonged with happiness herself, a gorgeous lady shouldn't be shunned to tears. A motto he'd live by, as he leaned to rest aside.

"Never do I mind if you cry," A gloved hand had been gently taken care of in his, her womanly manner becoming ever so shy to the feeling of his touch. Blushed and flushed, she had now been under his enchantment. She thrown aside her hair, and watched his lips faintly reach to peck down towards her own gloved fingers, and release. My, did she not expect such a pleasant feeling from a simple gesture. "I promise you. Whatever it may be I'm here to listen, my princess. Word yourself until you become sick of it, I never tire myself solely because of your voice." His gaze deep, meaningful. She was so full of emotion just from a gaze and peck, she loved him dearly.

"O-Oh my…" She felt her hand become loose and weakened as he began to let go, his arm cared for her at her side. She froze, so into her feelings. The things she would do just for another kiss. "I...Marth have you ever been in love?" A chance for him to speak, to equally share his poetic desire and compare his to hers.

"For a while now. My chances of pursuing who I want slip through my fingers, her beauty is something I could leave myself lost in. But, is that you are in love princess? Or with someone? A shame they could hurt you like this." Dragging himself closer to her slowly, fully focused on her. It was time just for her to pour out her feelings, something he thought he could learn from the love of his life. Both were so intensely in love and didn't know, was it this time he could do something? After crying, he could bring her home and kiss away the dried stains, watch her settle in for the night and proceed to go out with her the next arisen morning. A daydream he'd think in his own time. For now it was her turn to say something.

"I'd say I was if it wasn't all for doom and gloom." She had looked away, shamed now and embarrassed. "They don't want me, but I'd love to be with them." Her shift slightly towards the opposite direction, so gentle were her sentiments towards them.

"Princess, am I ever so sorry. I assure you, they're missing out on such a beautiful, stunning and strong woman. They wouldn't have deserved you anywise." In a slow, intimate procedure, he leaned his hand towards the long, golden lengths of the princess' hair. Reassurance she is more beautiful than she thinks, and a slight hint that he would never deny her and always treat her the way she is supposed to be treated.

"Marth…" She trailed off into her mindset, she might as well say what's been picking slowly at her nerves and damaging her mental frame with bitter melancholy. "Marth...You and Caeda…" Tears already drifting to the edge of her eyes, an ugly sight to see if she was drenched in feelings of depression along with the messy sight of her eyeliner. "You still love her, correct?" Hesitant, she spat out the words. A sign she will be honest to him.

The slight dissolve into laughter showed that even a king can be in disbelief of ones thoughts. "Princess, have you been overhearing things from that lovely friend of yours? Zelda, her name is?" He lifted her waist closer to his. "We are long departed, the things you've been overhearing were announcements from my kingdom, Altea. Nothing more, we've agreed to stay in mutual touch."

My, Peach's face turned into the red sting again after hearing his words. Embarrassment had overtaken her, as she realized she had judged too quickly. A mistake she knew never to make again, no matter how strong her emotion of jealously may be next time. "Oh Marth...dearest apologies if it was too personal of a question...I needed to know...I just needed to. The fact of the matter is that I…"

The long pause in her words causing that bitter deep end meeting with the melancholy distress. Confession, that word she thought back on. It really was like speaking a sin, one that should be taboo and forbidden. "Marth... I am...in…"

He interrupted, not in a rude or surprising manner, but one in relief. What would come next would be more surprising than that of his interruption towards her words. "Close your eyes, my princess."

She gently lowered her eyelashes, like batting them almost as she obeyed Marth's words. Slow, she felt the world drift and disappear around her as she was taken in close towards Marth's strong male figure, the heat of his breath becoming a ticklish feeling towards the flesh of her face. Peach's lips parted aside having her hands atop Marth's shoulders, preparing herself as much as she could. The satisfaction she could not describe as he had taken the final step to seal the distance between them, the kiss empowering a bond between the deep passionate feelings they had for each other. Marth, feeling soft and dainty flesh covered in a stream of lip gloss he could find getting himself lost and addicted to. This known only as the feeling and touch of Peach's lips. Peach on the other end, feeling only what she had imagined as in her spare time but, this time it was so much more real. His lips and hands creating the warm feeling known only as love, she wanted him to hold her as tightly as he could and kiss her just as hard. His lips, only adding to the warm feeling because of the heat she could feel brushing across her own heat through just one simple kiss. She would never get bored of this feeling, loving her one and only hero king.

"My princess, you are the only wife I will ever need. You will never compare to Princess Caeda. I love you with every emotion in this simple body of mine. It makes me feel so honored to call you my one and only queen."

With that, they were finished with their exchange of affection. Both decided that they were now a lovey dovey couple. Both of them promised to never leave one anothers side. Love found within the Smash Bros. Mansion. He carried her outside the garden, her arms wrapped around him in the bridal style she found herself to be lifted away in. Her one and only Hero king.


End file.
